kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Goeie fee
}= - Journal = |journalUX=Cinderella (1950) A kindhearted fairy who teaches Sora about magic and summons. }}}} Die Goeie fee is 'n karakter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts Union χ. Sy is 'n lieflike, goedhartige feetjie en Cinderella se peetma. Die Goeie fee het eers in Disney se film verskyn. Verskyning Die Goeie fee is 'n growwe, bejaarde vrou met grys hare, bleek vel en 'n lang wit towerstaffie. Sy dra in 'n laventelkleurige rok met 'n kap en 'n pienk binneland. Sy dra ook 'n pienk boog onder haar nek en word amper altyd met 'n aangename glimlag op haar gesig gesien. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Die Goeie fee woon in Kasteel van drome, waar sy oor die arme Cinderella kyk, soos die klassieke Walt Disney-fliek, begin die wêreldgeskiedenis met Lady Tremaine, Anastasia en Drizella. Wanneer Cinderella nie die bal kan bywoon nie, verskyn die Goeie fee voordat sy haar aantrek in 'n elegante rok vir Prince Charming se koninklike bal, en 'n carriage met 'n pampoen met haar magie skep. Nadat Cinderella na die bal gestuur is, vra sy Terra of hy 'n hart het wat in drome glo. Wanneer Prince Charming sy soeke na Cinderella begin, sluit Lady Tremaine die arme meisie in die solderkamer. Die Goeie fee verskyn voor Aqua en vra haar om Cinderella te help voordat sy haar na die grootte van 'n muis haal en haar binne-in die huis neem, waar sy help om Jaq die sleutel tot Cinderella te kry. Sy word by die hek met Aqua gesien wanneer hulle die reünie van die egpaar waarneem. Sy vertel die jong Keyblade wielder dat sy meer dinge moet ervaar om die antwoorde te vind wat sy soek en vertrou op haar drome. 'N Paar keer na die stryd by die Sleutel-swaard begraafplaas, kan sy gesien word oor Cinderella en Prince Charming vanaf die balkon met Jaq, en dan die ballroom met vreugdevolle vuurwerke vul. ''Kingdom Hearts Nadat haar wêreld deur die Heartless vernietig is, vind die Goeie fee toevlug in Traverse Town en woon in Merlin se huis, waar Sora, Donald Duck en Goofy haar ontmoet. Sy bly in die vorm van 'n klein karretjie (soortgelyk aan die een wat Cinderella gebruik om by die bal te kom) en aanvaar slegs haar ware vorm wanneer Sora met haar moet praat. Op een of ander manier weet sy dat Cinderella iewers nog leef en sy deel haar bekommernisse met Sora. Wanneer Sora 'n nuwe Summon Gem gevind het, gee hy dit aan haar, sodat sy die wese se gees kan herstel, sodat Sora hulle in die geveg kan oproep. Nadat Sora al ses summons ontvang het, gee sy Donald die Lord Fortune toorstokkie. Nadat Sora seëls Kingdom Hearts, die Goeie fee keer terug na haar wêreld met Cinderella. Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind Die Fairy Godmother word op versoek van Yen Sid en Merlin na Radiant Garden gestuur om te help om Riku se herinneringe te deursoek om 'n idee te kry van Sora se verblyfplek. Vaardighede Die Goeie fee kan van een plek na die ander in die vorm van ligblou fonkels vervoer. Haar hoofbron van magie is haar towerstaf, wat haar toelaat om betowerende magie meer prakties te gebruik. Om die mag van die towerstaf te aktiveer, moet sy die woorde "Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" sê elke keer as sy magie voer. Gallery File:Fairy Godmother KHBBS.png|Die Goeie fee in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. File:Fairy Godmother KH.png|Die Goeie fee in Kingdom Hearts. File:Fairy Godmother KHUX.png|Die Goeie fee in Kingdom Hearts Union χ. File:Fairy Godmother KHIIIRM.png|Die Goeie fee in Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind. Oorsprong Die Goeie fee het eers in die 1950-filmfilm verskyn. Nadat Cinderella se stiefsusters haar bal-toga verwoes het, verskyn die Goeie fee voor die huilende meisie en gebruik haar magie om Cinderella die voorkoms van 'n prinses te gee en gee haar 'n coach sodat sy die koninklike bal kan bywoon. Sy waarsku egter Cinderella dat die spelling om middernag verval. Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 07.09.2018. Kategorie:Vroulike karakters